As is well known, pinball machines generally have flat playfields which are slightly tilted so that the balls of the pinball machine, when they are shot one-by-one from a plunger-actuated mechanism along a track to the upper end of the machine, move down the tilted playfield by gravity and strike targets and bumpers of various types. Representative U.S. patents showing various types of pinball machines are as follows Nos: 1,512,985, 1,664,506, 2,582,844, 2,618,486, 3,166,323 and 3,643,954. Of these references, only patent 2,618,486 shows a bowl-shaped body for serving as the playfield; however, the playfield has merely a beveled outer rim and a flat inner surface provided with ball-receiving holes therein. The purpose of the holes is to receive balls for actuating certain switches responsive to the presence of the balls in the holes. The patent does not show a conical playfield and it has been determined that such a playfield is suitable for use with a pinball machine to provide enjoyment for pinball machine players as well as to present a unique surface to add enjoyment to a pinball game while presenting a challenge to players whose skills have been sharpened only on pinball machines having flat playfields.